Unexpected Company
by Bailz
Summary: When a school loses four of it's juniors, the reaction is generally the same. Sadness. But, some students find themselves in some unexpected company. For Erica, Jordan, Stephanie, and Devon. oneshot.reposted.


**Keeping this short. Don't own much of anything. Or anything at all. (aka, disclaimed). **

**(accidentally deleted when deleting my oldoldold fics. so. IGNORE IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS? AND SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOUR EMAILS WITH FAKE ALERTS.)  
**

**For Erica, Jordan, Devon, Erica, and Stephanie. **

**

* * *

**

"Four teenagers killed in an accident last night," The older news anchor, the only one who expressed emotion on any Westchester news channel, sounded genuinely sad. It was then that Alicia Rivera emerged from her room, stretching and yawning.

"The four High schoolers, their names currently disclosed, are known to attend Westchester Academy. They were killed by a drunk driver at eight last night."

"WHAT!?" Alicia screeched. The only thing she could think of was her friends. Well, ex-friends. Somehow she just _knew _that she lost four of the greatest friends ever. She quickly woke up her iPhone, pressing the blue myspace app.

The bulletin confirmed it.

---

**Bulletin subject: **I'm in complete

**Body: **Shock right now. I just got the call from my aunt.

Claire, Cam, Dylan, and Plovert, I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys.

---

Skye Hamilton, senior alpha, better known for her popularity and assistant superintendent aunt, made sure her bulletin went through before dissolving into sobs for the second time that day. There was no way she was going to school today.

She felt guilty for being a bitch to Claire and Dylan all those years ago, and turning down Plovert the month before, and fighting with Dylan about nothing all week. It definitely didn't help anything.

Maybe she'd never go back to school again.

---

**Skye: **How are you holding up?

**Massie: **Get back to me in three years.

**Skye: **I'm so sorry. I wish I could help. Is Derrick even on this planet anymore?

**Massie: **Sorta. He's sitting on my couch, sobbing about how it's all his fault.

**Skye: **Massie. Even Alpha's can cry.

**Massie: **I know, Skye. Thanks. Kemp's here. Talk to you later.

"I know most of you have heard about last night's accident. We lost four members of the WA family and I know things will be different for a long while." Principal Coleman, a much better than BOCD's infamous Burns, paused, sounding like he was about to cry. "Before I go on with today's announcements, I'd like to take a moment of silence for those we've lost. Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Cam Fisher, and Claire Lyons, are prayers go out to you."

Miss Leone's algebra class was not silent. Because, as soon as Coleman said Claire's first name, Layne Abeley was reduced to sobs. Apparently, showing the world that you're strong enough to face school the day after your best friend died, was a lot harder than she thought it'd be.

As Layne walked down the hallway to the office, her own chocked-back sobs covered by others in classrooms, she wondered how TPC and the guys were holding-up. They lost four best friends, Derrick lost his girlfriend, they lost even more than Layne did…

Without thinking about it further, she called her brother to pick her up.

---

**Chris Plovert was the most amazing boy I've ever met before in my life. He gave someone his keys as soon as he stepped into any party.**

**Claire Lyons was an angel amongst us, a great friend, and probably the most amazing girl anybody will ever meet. She'd never touched one drop of alcohol.**

**Dylan Marvil had a sense of humor like no other, made any occasion fun, and couldn't even drive, let alone drive drunk.**

**Cameron Fisher, the most sought after boy in the school, has been on just about every possible Westchester group against drunk driving. **

**Moral of the story, don't drink and drive. **

**---  
**

Chris Abeley pulled up to the Block's estate like he always did. This time, though, he stopped as soon as he got to the main house. "I'm glad you're doing this, Layne. Call me if you need me." And he then watched his baby sister leave the car, climb the stone steps of the Block's mansion, and knock on the door three times. Somebody answered immediately. He sped away.

"Layne?" It wasn't Massie's cold tone that she first heard, but Skye Hamilton's sweet voice. Skye immediately pulled the sobbing junior into her arms, tears in her eyes as well, and closed the door. "Everybody's in the family room." Skye explained, dropping one of her arms and walking into the large room.

Nobody in the room looked surprised to see Layne. On one couch, Kemp Hurley (who had been missing for two weeks) and Derrick Harrington cried over their best friend's death, not caring who saw them. Griffin Hastings could be seen through a window leading to the kitchen, where he was making some coffee, tears streaming down his face.

Three ex-friends, Massie Block, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera, were hugging and sobbing over the loss of their friends. Skye pulled Layne in their direction, taking a seat next to them. Massie pulled both of them into the hug.

On Tuesday, March 17, 2009, everybody in Westchester mourned over the loss of four outstanding teenagers. Those who never met them still prayed for their families and friends, those who did cried without shame.

On Tuesday, March 17, 2009, Westchester Academy was almost completely silent, aside from whispers and a few insensitive loud people. Those who knew the four openly cried, or mourned however they chose to mourn. Those who didn't still kept a respectable silence and wished they all had the chance to know them before they were gone.

On Tuesday, March 17, 2009, a group of unexpected company, some best friends, some sorta-friends, some of them enemies, cried for those they loved. The death of the four unsuspecting juniors was going to affect them for an extremely long time. Most of it will be bad, but some of it may even be good.

Because, whether anybody admits it or not, death brings people closer together.

---

**On Monday, March 16, 2009, my school lost four students to a drunk driver. **

**Erica, Jordan, Devon, and Stephanie, I barely knew you. But you're family and friends are in my prayers and your death hurts more than one would think.**

**Along with the four, this goes out to anybody who lost a classmate (or anybody) to a drunk driver. **

**Moral of the story; don't drink and drive. **

**Until next time, Bailey. **


End file.
